A child resistant storage container is provided. The child resistant storage container has a housing having a top half, a bottom half and a generally hollow interior storage area. It is understood that although the application states “half”, the top portion and the bottom portion may be of different sizes. A locking mechanism temporarily secures the top half of the device to the bottom half of the device. The locking mechanism has a first threaded member located on the top half of the device and a second corresponding threaded member on the bottom half of the device. Depressing the top half toward the bottom half unlocks the first threaded member from the second threaded member and allows the user to twist the top half with respect to the bottom half and, therein, allows a user to separate the top half of the device from the bottom half. The top half has a plurality of opposing teeth that allow the top half to be separated from the bottom half only when the locking teeth of the top half are engaged with each other. The interior of the child resistant storage container may be used to store items such as medications.
Child resistant storage containers have been made in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,481,496 to Cottle discloses a child resistant container for nicotine products. The container comprises latching elements adapted to interlock with cooperating latching elements when said lid is pushed onto a said base to retain said lid to said base. The latching elements are further adapted to disengage from said cooperating latching elements when a simultaneous force is exerted on all releasable latching arrangements by two hands of a user or the like.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 9,187,220 to Biesecker discloses a cap having a top wall, an outer peripheral edge, a first section, and a second section. A skirt depends from the outer peripheral edge. The skirt includes an attached end, a free end, a plurality of slots, and a plurality of apertures. Each aperture is spaced-apart from the free end of the skirt. The top wall has a first configuration and a second configuration. When the top wall is in the first configuration, the first section is generally planer and the second section is generally arcuate. When the top wall is in the first configuration, the skirt extends generally perpendicularly to the first section to generally engage at least a portion of a container. When the top wall is in the second configuration, the free end of the skirt extends radially outwardly from the attached end thereof to allow the cap to be removed from the container.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,657 to Kientzle discloses a pharmaceutical container having a bottle having a bottom wall and side walls. A ridge proximate to the bottom wall projects from an interior surface of at least one of the side walls, to facilitate nested stacking of a plurality of bottles. One or more of the side walls includes a cover locking receptacle proximate to the top end of the side wall. The pharmaceutical container also includes a cover including a sliding lid contained in a cover housing. The cover housing has a top wall, which includes an opening, and cover side walls. A child-resistant closure mechanism is also provided to limit the movement between the sliding lid and the bottle.
However, these child resistant storage containers fail to provide a child resistant container which is easy to use, quick and inexpensive. The container may be easily opened in one smooth twisting motion while depressing downward. Further, these devices fail to provide a child resistant container which allows a user to utilize two units to create a container.